Sword Art: Deadly Alliance
by Koibito no Deviyel
Summary: Hi, thanks for even taking the time to read this you awesome otaku. This story picks up from the battle with the Gleam Eyes. Kirito and Asuna will have to team up with Akihiko and Titan's Hand, the deadliest criminal guild. I will try my hardest to stir emotions and make you cry. The only thing I will take from the anime is the bosses. Leave reviews please! Thanks, enjoy!
1. 真の愛の告白(Google the name)

SAO Fanfiction

By: Koibito no Deviyel(DeviyelLover)

Chapter 1

After defeating The Gleam Eyes, Kirito and Asuna decided to take a vacation from the guild for a while. They got a house on floor 22 and decided to get married. After a long day, they thought it was a good idea to sleep. All Asuna could think about was the nightmare of Kirito almost dying.

"Kirito no!" She yelled trough her sleep.

"I need some air." She carelessly walked out of the house and teleported to floor 55. Hunting everything that came to her eye, she came across a dark, quiet room.

She foolishly walked in and three level 70 gorilla bears wielding clubs came rushing at her. She fearlessly rushed back then was knocked back by three clubs to the face. She was in yellow health. They wasted no time on getting to her to finish what they started. A bear hit her upwards and she landed. She opened her eyes and saw Kirito holding her, crying.

"Kirito….my health…it's over."

"Asuna no!" He let her go and rushed towards the bears dual wielding his blades.  
He lunged towards them and everything went black. He woke up with a huge headache. He jumped out of bed and yelled

"Where's Asuna!"

"Calm down Kirito." He quickly turned and hugged Asuna. He kissed her and her face went scarlet.

"Asuna, I will never leave you. Not even under the worst circumstances. I will protect you with my life. I love you Asuna!"


	2. 友人のリターン(Google it)

After the incident with Asuna, Kirito insisted that she take an extra day from the guild.

"But I don't want to!"

"Well you have to! If anything ever happens to you, I would definitely blame myself. I can't handle you getting hurt. My life is dedicated to you, Asuna."

"Alright, I'll stay out for another day." Asuna said as she dragged herself back to bed.

"Good. I will be out now." Kirito said as he kissed Asuna and left the house.

He met Heathcliff and the rest of the guild on floor 58 in the icy mountains.

"Alright guys, we have a special request from a blacksmith. He says local thugs in the criminal guild, Titan's Hand, have been coming in the store demanding money or they'll steal his items and overrun his store. We're being paid to stop these criminals and bring them to justice."

"How much?" said Daizen, the head of finances.

"1,000,000 Col each."

They Knights were mesmerized by this amount.

"One more thing, I will not help at all. This shall be a test to see who really deserves to be in this guild. If you die, you failed."

"No problem. Let's do this already!" Yelled the impatient Kirito.

They walk to the town where they saw hundreds of guys around a store.

"This must be it." Kirito added

"Let's go." Said Heathcliff

"Hello Titan's Hand. We are the Knights of the Blood. If you wish to live, you will leave the premises at once."

"Who do you think you are? We are Titan's Hand, the largest criminal guild in Sword Art Online. If you guys wanna die then stay here and fight."

"I guess there's a fi…" Before Kirito could finish his sentence, the whole criminal guild rushed at them.

Everyone in the Knights disappeared one by one.

Everyone except Kirito, Heathcliff, and Daizen.

Kirito pulled out his swords and charged at the criminals. One by one, they were disappearing.

But Kirito was horribly outnumbered, they eventually cornered him and were about to go in for the kill.

Suddenly, thirty of them disappeared.

Everyone was confused.

Kirito heard a familiar voice saying "Either you leave here now or die by my sword"

All of Titan's Hand fled the scene at the blink of an eye.

Kirito finally saw his savior.

"S-s-s-s-sachi!?"


	3. 本当に何が起こったのか

"How are you here? I thought I saw you die!" Kirito quickly asked.

"What you saw was me teleport out of there. It turns out that when one of the people trapped in the place dies, everyone else can teleport out. Kind of like a sacrifice type of thing. So I fell and tried my teleport crystal one more time and I was out of there." Sachi explained.

"Sachi!" Kirito said as he rushed over to hug her.

"Oh stop weeping like a baby! I know you miss me but I'm here."

"I'm just glad you came in time. Titan's Hand has gotten pretty strong over the years. We will have justice though. They basically killed my whole guild. I'm sure you don't want to sit here. Let's go back to the house I bought on floor 22."

"Sure!"

They teleported to floor 22 and walked up to the house.

"Oh no!" Kirito yelled.

"What?"

"I completely forgot about Asuna! What will she think about me bringing a girl to the house! She's going to kill me!"

"Don't worry Kirito. I have a boyfriend. I will just tell her that."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Kirito said feeling a pit in his stomach

"He's a cutie! I'm inviting him here right now."

"Okay. Can't wait to see this cutie." Kirito said jokingly

"Hi Kirito! Who's this?" Asuna said jealously

"It's Sachi, a member of my old guild that I told you about. I thought she died but I see she didn't." Kirito said jokingly

"Oh okay. That's nice. Hi Sachi, I'm Asuna."

"Nice to meet you!"

There was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Kirito said

He opened the door and was very shocked.

"Klein! What are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Kirito. I'm here for Sachi."

"You mean you and Sachi…"

"Klein!" Sachi said as she rushed over and kissed Klein.

"How do you know Kirito?" Klein asked

"He was in one of my former guilds, the one where everyone died." Sachi said holding back tears.

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm glad all of you are here. I am planning to beat the floor 75 boss. Now that we have three guilds here, we can do it easily!"

"We would have to ask Heathcliff. I'm sure he'd love to though."

"Alright, let's go ask then."

They went to the office of Heathcliff and asked for permission and help to beat the floor 75 boss.

"Okay. Sure. One step closer to clearing the game. And with the help of other guilds, we can do this in no time."

"Great, well I'm going to prepare." Kirito said

"Alright, I guess we'll see you guys later. Bye!" Said Sachi and Klein.


	4. 美しい愛

Sorry to keep you waiting, life was just very complicated at the moment. But here's the chapter, enjoy!

Kirito and Asuna went home.

"I am so hungry, I would love one of those delicious sandwiches before I sleep. How about it Asuna?" Said Kirito

"Sure, I'd love to!"

Asuna quickly made the sandwiches and they sat there in an intense silence. Both of them looking at each other, blushing and quickly looking away. They both knew what each other wanted. They went to bed and neither of them could sleep. The tension was too much. Suddenly, Asuna got up and walked over to Kirito's bed. She lied on top of him.

"Asuna."

"Shhh. Let me take care of things for tonight. I know you felt the tension. I will release it."

Kirito didn't say a word. He closed his eyes and felt Asuna kiss him. Her hands caressed his chest as she went lower. He untied her shirt and threw it on the floor. He noticed she wasn't kissing him anymore but he felt a sensation between his legs. They rolled over and this time, she felt the sensation between her legs. She couldn't help but yell.

"Klein!" Sachi yelled at the top of her lungs as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her.

"Ahhh!" Asuna screamed, reaching her climax. Neither Kirito nor Klein had any intention of stopping any time soon. They pushed harder and deeper until they felt the tingling feeling. Kirito and Klein hit their climaxes at the exact same time, and fell out.

"Good morning Kirito!" Asuna said with a unusual smile on her face.

"Come on, breakfast is ready."

"Ok."

"Hurry though, we must get ready to meet Klein, Sachi, and the guild on floor 74."

"Right."

They got up, got dressed, and headed to floor 74.

"Hey Sachi." Asuna said

"Asuna! I have to talk to you right know. It's about last night."

"I have a story to tell also." Asuna said with a smile

Kirito and Klein looked at each other with a smile.

"You know what happened." Klein said

Kirito just laughed.


End file.
